Un Portal Hacia El Amor
by Pro Vide
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy no tenia perfil ni experiencia de padre, pero la realidad se le impuso con esa fuerza y esa alegría que suelen transmitirnos las nuevas aventuras. Así fue como Draco Malfoy descubrió una nueva y fascinante faceta: ser padre soltero y Maou de Shin Makoku no era poca cosa, su deber se encontraba con su reino e hijo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Harry reaparezca?
1. Capítulo 1

**1**

 **¡Los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados!**

* * *

 **...Draco**

Nuestra historia comienza cuando Harry descubrió que esperaba un hijo mío.

Habíamos programado una cita en San Mungo, durante los últimos dos meses el núcleo mágico de Harry se encontraba alterado. Ese día nos despertamos temprano, era un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en todo el Mundo Mágico. Harry tarareaba mientras se disponía a vestir al pequeño James, para tres años de edad el niño era muy inteligente, la banana y el chocolate eran sus alimentos favoritos. Al comienzo cuidar de un niño me era complicado, pero después de dos años atender a James era más una rutina que una obligación.

James guardaba alegremente sus juguetes en una mochila con forma de cohete, y por mi parte vigilaba que no fuera a intentar llevarse todo su cuarto. A las ocho y media, Harry cogió el bolso con todo lo esencial para que James pasara una noche fuera de casa, le besé en la mejilla y pasamos primero a casa de Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de mi novio, que se encargaría de cuidar al niño.

Al llegar a San Mungo nos recibió Meliá Ross, una simpática medimaga, con quien acordamos la cita.

Ya había percibido el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: mi magia estaba siendo absorbida por Harry, sin que este se diera cuenta. Durante un segundo, la idea de que Harry fuera descendiente del gran sabio no parecía la tonta historia que solía contarme mi padre.

Fanek Law fue la anterior reencarnación del Gran Sabio, el estratega del rey Shinou, y el abuelo de Harry.

No me di cuenta que los síntomas que Harry presentaba eran los de un embarazo, pero luego volví la cabeza para mirar a mi novio.

Sí… había una vida formándose dentro de Harry, pero como lo tomaría, no conoce nada de los Mazoku ni de Shin Makoku. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando no le conté la verdad a Harry? Debí de haber sido claro.

Harry parpadeó y contempló a la medimaga. Ésta le devolvió la mirada. Mientras le daba la vuelta a la hoja con los resultados, observó nuevamente a Harry: en aquel momento el Gryffindor estaba perdido leyendo los resultados «Prueba de embarazo, positivo»

— ¡Es un error! — dijo Harry con tono aterrado

— Lo siento Señor Potter, — respondió la señorita Ross — hemos realizado la prueba cinco veces. Todas dan positivo.

Harry meneó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

Yo me quede ahí parado, mirando la hoja con los resultados. Era impresionante y natural, tan hermoso, un nuevo Maou estaba por nacer. Mientras iba a casa en alfombra mágica no pensé más que en la reacción de Harry, la cual esperaba fuera positiva.

Pero en los alrededores ocurrió algo que apartó a Shin Makoku, a Harry y su embarazo de mi mente. Mientras esperaba para estacionar mi alfombra voladora en el habitual mercado mágico, no pude dejar de señalar una gran cantidad de gente que susurraba de forma extraña. ¡Ah, parece que no tienen nada importante que hacer! Supuse que debía de ser algo publicado por el profeta. Tamborileo con los dedos sobre la alfombra y mi mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados, sobre el reciente embarazo de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y venció. Individuos con poco conocimiento sobre los Mazoku. Me enfurecí al darme cuenta de que el tema que sonaba en todo el Mundo Mágico era mi hijo.

Aquella tarde me costó controlar mi magia, por cada edificio que pasará las ventanas estallaban. A las tres en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darme cuenta, choque con una mujer que estaba en la puerta.

— ¡Los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados! — gruñó la voz de Harry, mientras Ronald Weasley se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.

El rostro de Hermione Weasley se volvió brilloso, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los presentes:

— ¡Es verdad, pero sucedió! Muchas parejas homosexuales no puedes tener hijos, aunque lo deseen.

— Solo piénsalo amigo — dijo Ronald con tono afligido —. ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque esperas un hijo! ¡Deberíamos celebrar este feliz día!

Y con un abrazó, la familia Weasley, se alejó.

Me quedé completamente helado. Había escuchado parte de la conversación al lado de Molly Weasley. Y por si fuera poco me había… me había abrazado, mientras una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla. Estaba desconcertado. Me apresuró a pasar el umbral y a dirigirme hacia la sala de Malfoy Manor, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones mías.

Cuando entre a la sala, lo primero que vi fue a Harry, sollozando. En aquel momento estaba sentado en el sillón, al dado de la ventana con vista al jardín.

— ¡Déjenme solo! — dijo Harry en voz alta, sin voltear a verme.

No me moví. Sólo le dirigí una mirada severa. Harry se volvió hacia mí, trató de calmarse y sonrió.

Harry parecía decidido a no decirme nada. Mientras comíamos, ninguno habló. Trate de comportarme con normalidad. Al anochecer, fuimos al salón.

— Eh pensado y es muy arriesgado tener al niño, Draco, me he informado y un hombre no debería ser capaz de concebir, no sabemos que podría pasar. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que mi cuerpo puede procrear, y mi magia no responde —. Me permití una mueca irónica —. Es mejor que…

— Ni lo intentes — dije yo, interrumpiéndole — eso no lo consentiré.

— ¡No tienes derecho sobre mi cuerpo, Malfoy! — gritó Harry descontroladamente —. Es una aberración…

Actué sin pensar, mi mano dolía y la mejilla izquierda de Harry estaba roja. No podía arrepentirme ahora, solo era una bofetada; nada especial para el mundo mágico ni para el planeta tierra

— Tambien es mi hijo, Potter — hablé tranquilo y con tono gélido. Entrar en una fuerte discusión sería imprudente —. No lo olvides.

— N-ni siquiera ha nacido y ya está ocasionando problemas.

Harry no parecía dispuesto a ceder, solo me quedaba una opción

— Solo tenlo, Harry — dije con un nudo en la garganta —. Cuando Wolfram nazca, nos iremos de tu vida y n-no… no nos veras nunca más.

* * *

 **...Harry**

Me quedé congelado en el sillón. ¿La prueba de embarazo? ¿La conversación con los Weasley? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre mí...

Draco dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida de la estancia. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a mi dragón. Me aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo

— Draco, yo…

Como había esperado, Draco parecía molesto y dolido. Después de todo, normalmente nunca discutimos, al menos no desde Hogwarts.

— No — respondió en tono cortante —. Dime ¿Por qué?

— Es extraño… yo no debería — mascullo. Siento mis ojos humedecer —. Concebir... hay murmullos por todos lados... y...

— ¿Y qué? — Interrumpió bruscamente Draco

— Bueno, pensé... quizá... si elimino... ya sabes... el causante de todo.

Draco frunció los labios. Me pregunto si me atrevería a decirle sobre «la clínica de abortos». No, no me atrevería. En lugar de eso, dije, tratando de parecer indiferente:

— Y si llega haber una complicación…

— Tu vida estará primero — respondió Draco con tono glacial.

— ¿Y no volverán? Tú y… Wolfram, ¿verdad?

— Aquila Wolfram Abraxas Malfoy. Un nombre respetable y perfecto, para un príncipe.

— Sí, hermoso — dije, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento —. De acuerdo.

No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subimos a acostarnos en el mismo cuarto, pero en camas separadas.

Draco se quedó dormido rápidamente, pero yo permanecí despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por mi mente. Mi último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido fue que, Draco estaría a mi lado, no había razón para temer.

A través de la niebla como un manto. Me observaban sus ojos relucientes como esmeraldas, anhelantes de conocimiento. Sus labios húmedos se retraían en sonrisa.

Escuché cómo sollozaba el niño a mis espaldas, pero no me podía girar para mirarle. Aunque estaba desesperado por comprobar que se encontraba a salvo.

Algo se aproximaba, el agua se agitaba ligeramente por el movimiento de los barcos. Comenzaron a saltar y dispersarse para acercarse a nosotros desde todos los ángulos. En sus manos llevaban una especie de piedra que anulaba mi magia. Estábamos rodeados e íbamos a morir.

Y entonces, tras una explosión de fuego, toda la escena se transformó, aunque no había cambiado nada, porque los muggles aún nos amenazaban, en posición de ataque. Lo que realmente cambió fue la perspectiva, porque de repente miraba todo atraves del niño, sentía calor y las llamas del fuego corrían por mis venas. El pánico comenzó a crecer, el niño sentía miedo, no quería herir a nadie, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y un rugido alzo una muralla de fuego, la única salida era el océano, los muggles tendrían que marcharse.

Me incorporé de un salto, temblando y empapado en sudor. Aparté de una patada las sábanas mojadas y encontré el cuarto vacio.

— ¿Draco?

Justo en aquel momento, mis dedos se encontraron con algo suave, liso y rígido. Era un pedazo de pergamino dorado. Atraje la nota hacia mí.

En la parte superior de la nota alguien había escrito: Harry Potter.

 _Espero que no te despiertes y notes mi ausencia, pero si fuera así, quiero decirte que volveré pronto. Me he ido a recoger a la joven que atenderá el parto de nuestro hijo. No hagas esfuerzos y pide a Mey, mi elfo domestico, el desayuno._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Suspiré y me limpié el sudor de la frente.

Asiendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Draco me levanté y deambulé por la casa con destino al comedor. Los pasillos se iban iluminando conforme a mis pasos.

Terminé mi paseo en la cocina y decidí que, quizá, lo conveniente era hacer mi propio desayuno. Busqué en la alacena hasta que encontré todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer pastel.

Olía tan bien, corte una pieza y comencé a desayunar.

Entonces un dolor pulsante golpeo cada parte de mi cuerpo. El dolor era desconcertante.

Exactamente eso, me sentía desconcertado. No podía entender, apenas tenía dos meses. Mi cuerpo se preparaba para dar a luz.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y veo a Draco entrar por la puerta de la sala. Al lado de él caminaba una chica, con la piel tan blanca que es azulada y una figura delicada, se agacha a mi lado sin mucho más que un saludo y coloca una mano en mi vientre.

La mujer con vestimenta de soldado sonríe. Sus ojos verdes se arrugan.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan delgado, Su Majestad?

Draco la mira fijamente y respondió con un extraño tono amigable:

— Fue la razón principal por la que no me percaté de su condición. Mi padre hablado muy bien de ti Gisela, la mejor médica en su generación.

Aunque suena como una frase de ligue, ella responde sin sonrojarse.

— Gracias por la confianza Su Majestad, pero aun soy una novata.

Me siento como en un circulo de coqueteo mutuo. Esta chica llamada Gisela definitivamente era una médica y tenía una extraña obsesión por llamar a Draco "Su Majestad". Y él no hacía nada para impedírselo.

— Bien, Joven Potter, ¿le ayudo recostarse?

— ¡Ah!

Me ardía la garganta de tanto chillar.

— Su Majestad ha elegido una hermosa pareja. Tiene el noble cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda. Su bebe será dotado de hermosura, amado y venerado, por los mazokus y humanos.

El dolor en mi cuerpo cede por oleadas; el calor de mi organismo converge en una línea recta por mi vientre y parece salir fuera de mi ombligo hacia su palma mientras la acaricia.

— ¿Qué pasa...? ¿El dolor se está yendo?

Gisela parecía demasiado concentrada como para responder. Draco suspiró y dijo:

— Es la habilidad de Gisela. Toca al paciente mientras habla a su corazón y susurra un encantamiento en lo profundo de su cuerpo y espíritu que disminuye el dolor y aumenta la velocidad de recuperación...

— Para lograr eso necesito estimular el deseo del paciente de sanar y darle energía. Es por eso que debo ser capaz de cantar una canción de cuna sin pena incluso a esos pacientes que están al borde de la muerte — terminó de explicar Gisela, mientras realizaba unos apuntes en una hoja.

— Oh, esto sería muy conveniente durante mis misiones. Definitivamente me gustaría tener alguien como tú en mi equipo de Aurores.

Ella me sonríe dulcemente como una madre a su hijo, y se vuelve hacia Draco.

— Con el inmenso poder de Su Majestad, este nivel de técnica debería ser simple.

— ¿Cierto? ¿Es más fácil que invocar los cuatro elementos en criaturas, realizar un encantamiento no verbal y aprender todo sobre leyes y reinos?

Me encontraba confundido, no entendía de qué hablaba. Pero, por un momento la médica militar tiene una expresión en el rostro que parece decir: ¿sin duda es algo para novatos?

Pero en lugar de eso Gisela ha comenzado a sonreír divertida, volteo hacia ella. No puedo dejar de señalar lo bien que se llevan ellos.

— Como pensé, eres la mejor médica... Te confió el parto, Gisela... no tengas miedo Harry.

—Tu preocupación por mi es admirable, — dije con tono receloso — pero, Draco, has olvidado que apenas tengo dos meses.

— Así es Harry, pero el niño no está creciendo acorde al tiempo de la tierra — dice Draco aun con voz amable y clara mientras acaricia mi abdomen — se desarrolla conforme al tiempo de mi Mundo, de Shin Makoku.

— ¿Shin Makoku? — pregunté con tono confuso.

— Te dormiré… — fueron las ultimas palabras que escuché de Draco.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, el sol estaba oculto. No me dolía el cuerpo, y no tenia señales de haber dado a luz.

— ¡Harry! — Chillo Hermione mientras frotaba su mano helada contra mi frente.

— ¿Draco? — jadeé, luchando por liberarme de sus brazos.

— Se han ido — dijo ella con los ojos húmedos — es hermoso. Es todo un Malfoy, pero tiene tus ojos.

Ella me soltó de forma casi automática.

— Draco dijo que… de-desaparecerían como lo prometió.

Salí disparado hacia el cuarto de baño con la mano apretándome la boca. No quería que Hermione me viera destrozado.

— ¿Harry...? James no deja de preguntar por él.

No podía responder... solo lloré... era mi culpa, yo los alejé. Ella me sostenía llena de ansiedad, apartándome las lágrimas, esperando a que terminara de desahogarme, Hermione siempre mostraba ese lado maternal.

— Yo… tengo que decirte la verdad, que con temor Draco oculto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

 **Un Rey Mestizó**

* * *

 **...Draco**

— Majestad, está seguro…

Susurro Gisela con nervios y tragué en seco. Sus ojos observan en mi dirección y los míos en la de ella. Solo una palabra surgió en mi mente.

— Sí

— No tiene por qué hacerlo, Su Majestad.

— Se lo prometí.

Gisela se quedó petrificada. Se volvió hacia mí murmurando, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se contuvo.

Nos apresuramos a cruzar el jardín y echamos a correr hasta la piscina. Dije repentinamente a Gisela que sostuviera a Wolfram, di media vuelta y, regresé corriendo hacia la casa. Cogí mi varita y guarde todo en un baúl. Cuando estaba por salir Hermione Weasley me intercepto.

— Draco — me dijo con tono meloso —, vas de viaje.

No quería comportarme como un estúpido. Así que le sonreí; por primera vez sería sincero. Estaba seguro de que traería problemas, quizás no ahora, pero si en el futuro.

Hay muchísimas personas que le temen a los mazokus y tienen la intención de cazarnos. Pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Hermione fuese una de esas personas. Lo único tangible es que ella y Harry son amigos.

— Tuvimos una discusión — dije, formando una seña con la mano para que me siguiera —. No quería al niño, así que le pedí que lo tuviera y cuando naciera nos iríamos. Wolfram nació hace unos minutos, por eso debo irme.

— ¡Imposible! Solo tiene dos meses.

— Su embarazo fue conforme al tiempo de Shin Makoku, mi reino — le explique a la sabelotodo —. Existen distintos universos y mundos. Uno de mis ancestros, el rey Shinou, abrió un portal hasta este mundo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Este planeta tiene condiciones similares al nuestro — respondí sin apartar la mirada del sendero —. Fuimos nosotros quienes trajeron a los Dragones y otras especies de animales, que se encontraban en peligro de extinción en nuestro mundo. Al principió se creía que era un planeta deshabitado, desafortunadamente mis bisabuelos aparecieron en medio de una guerra entre muggles. Al instante les acusaron de brujería e intentaron capturarlos, pero, los Dragones les defendieron. Así iniciaron los cuentos sobre valientes humanos que mataban dragones en el mundo muggle.

Siempre quise tener un ryuu, pero mi padre había dicho que en la tierra esta prohibido tener un dragón como mascota y en Shin Makoku están casi extintos, por eso es nuestro deber protegerles.

— No eres de este mundo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Harry? — dijo Hermione con preocupación. Siempre fue una mujer lista —. Con la habilidad…

Puedo sentir su temor a mi confirmación.

— Harry es descendiente de un mazoku, por sus venas corre la sangre de un demonio — dije con orgullo —. Y yo soy su rey. Soy el Rey de los demonios, soy el Maou.

— ¡Eres un mestizó!

—Soy sangre pura — corregí. No tenía sentido explicarle, pero aun así lo hice —. Mi madre es una bruja de sangre pura y mi padre un Demonio de sangre pura. Mi nucleó mágico acepta ambas magias como una... mi hijo tambien es sangre pura, es complicado de explicar.

Llegamos a la piscina. Gisela permanecía parada, en medio del agua con el niño dormido en sus brazos. Al verme, sus ojos verdes brillaron rebosantes de alegría.

— Siento la tardanza — le dije —. Al salir me encontré con Hermione Weasley, es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

— Descuide, Su Majestad — respondió ella —. Va ser un bebe muy tranquilo —. Se volvió hacia Hermione y dijo — Un placer señorita Weasley.

— Te veremos pronto — dijo Hermione con tono amistoso —. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Harry… te esperara y James te necesita.

Observé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos mientras decía aquellas palabras, las mismas que Harry alguna vez dijo. Pero en los ojos de Weasley vi resignación y en sus palabras profesé el sacrificio de esa promesa.

— Quizás, lo haga.

— Pero, yo…

— No te preocupes por nosotros — le pedí —. Todo irá estupendamente. Tengo un hijo y un reino, que proteger.

Nunca habíamos tenido una conversación civilizada. Sin embargo podría jurar que no sería la última.

En cuestión de segundos el agua comenzó a fluir sobre nuestras rodillas, tome un largo respiro mientras era tragado por el agujero negro.

Mi vista se cegó por completo, sin embargo, aun podía sentir – en mi piel desnuda – lo frio del agua.

Cuando mi visión regreso por completo, pude apreciar que yacía despatarrado sobre un suelo polvoriento, a mi lado se encontraba Gisela y en sus brazos sostenía a Wolfram.

Estiré mis brazos y mis piernas. Luego de largo rato, contemplando cielo no es otra cosa que azul, sin nubes. Un vasto cielo azul claro con aire fresco y limpio de un área sin cosas como contaminación o desgastamiento de la capa de ozono. Cuando levanto mi cabeza veo verde a ambos lados del camino. A mi izquierda hay un bosque donde los arboles crecen vastos y a mi derecha hay una pradera que se extiende por una pendiente hasta unas casas hechas de piedra.

Nos encontrábamos, bastante lejos de nuestro destino original. Probablemente que estemos aquí es obra de mi tatarabuelo – Shinou – que tiene la costumbre de interferir en la vida de sus ancestros.

Mi cabello empapado se adhiere asquerosamente a mi piel. Al parecer el encantamiento de impermeabilidad, que coloque en nuestras ropas, fue un éxito.

A mi lado la joven mazoku comenzó a despertar. Inmediatamente sus dos manos se encuentran sobre el pecho de Wolfram. Se escucha un gran suspiro, el cual indicaba que no había problemas con el niño.

—Disculpe, Su Majestad…

Comenzó a hablar Gisela, su voz pasa de suave a temblorosa. Sigo su mirada, la cual se encontraba fijaba en una chica joven que salía, con una gran canasta, de una de las casas de piedra.

Los ojos violetas de la joven observan en mi dirección y al reconocerme ha empezado a gritar. En seguida, una a una las personas salen de las casas de piedra subiendo rápidamente por la cuesta. Hay hombres, mujeres y niños. Pero todos ellos son…

— Humanos… ¿Son todos Humanos?

No, no podía ser, esas personas definitivamente no podían ser protegidas de los mazokus. Para empezar, todos ellos estaban dispuestos a atacar. Desde el punto de vista de un mago, solo puedo pensar en ellos como muggles. Quince o más personas se agrupan alrededor sosteniendo equipamiento de granja como arados, azadas y hoces. La chica continúa gritando y no puedo entender el porqué de sus gritos. Observo relajado y con los brazos cruzados mientras los humanos se aproximan.

Todas las personas comenzaron a arrojar piedras hacia aquí, sin tener ningún éxito. Estaban asustados, sin embargo, no podía retirar el encantamiento no verbal "protejo" —tirar piedras es un poco más que exagerado— Gisela y Wolfram podían resultar heridos.

— Basta, ¡solo vamos al pacto de sangre! — intenté razonar. Pero ellos no querían escuchar — Deténganse, recuerdo que toda esta villa es protegida por mí, el Maou. Es impertinente lanzar piedras a quien les auxilio y les dio tierras, cuando los de su clase les abandono. ¡Ahora, si, esto es una autodefensa! Porque han sido atacados por mis mazokus. Es mi deber como Maou, exigirles los nombres y sus descripciones ¡Y, así, aplicare el castigo a los mazokus que les agredieron!

* * *

 **...Gisela**

Mi cerebro y mi cuerpo funcionaron en un estado de emergencia. Resguarde contra mi pecho al príncipe y me gire dando la espalda a los campesinos, que se aproximaban peligrosamente. Las casas de piedras y las personas con hierros en sus manos, tenían que ser humanos. Todos llevaban una mirada de odio, dispuestos a matarnos. Me invadió el miedo, era la primera vez que miraba a uno de cerca, nunca antes había salido del reino.

Esperé alguna clase de agresión, no obstante, el ataque nunca llego. Entonces, escuche con claridad las palabras de Su Majestad, que resonaron en mi mente una y otra vez: «¡… aplicare el castigo a los mazokus que les agredieron!». Debía ser broma, ningún mazoku lastimaría algún ser vivo, no sin una orden directa de Su Majestad; matar está en contra de nuestra naturaleza.

— ¡Ningún mazoku nos ha herido, Su Majestad, ¿perdone nuestra desfachatez?!

— Cierto, eso, ¿es verdad? Ningún mazoku se atrevería a dañarlos, al menos no sin una orden directa. He sido muy benévolo con ustedes, humanos. Pero, ¿continúan con las mismas costumbres? Por como se ve, ¿podría ser que no acaban de quitarse la venda de los ojos? Aunque eso significaría que mis intentos por traer la paz entre nuestras razas son en vano.

Es eso. Su Majestad nunca dudo de nosotros, quería que ellos aceptaran sus errores. Si son un pueblito protegido, ¿no deberían temernos?

Todos los humanos parecían estar reflexionando su comportamiento. Mientras, Su Majestad, continuaba con su discurso

—… ¡¿Porque comenzaron a arrojar piedras hacia aquí al momento que nos vieron?! Acaso no observaron a la dama que resguarda en sus brazos a mi hijo, ¡el próximo maou de Shin Makoku!

Al fondo una chica joven —de ojos azules y cabello rubio ceniza— comenzó a hablar, sin embargo, su voz se iba apagando conforme salían las oraciones:

— Emm, disculpe, sentimos mucho haberlos atacado. Es solo que nunca vienen mazokus en este lugar. Realmente no teníamos ninguna intención de hacerles daño, ni ser violentos…

A pesar del gran poder que posee y de su fría mirada, su Majestad, es un mazoku compasivo. Y sin dejar de sonreír dice:

— Bueno, bueno, cálmense todos ustedes. No he venido a quemar este pueblo ni a matar a nadie. Solo viajamos hacia el Castillo Pacto de Sangre.

Escucho el sonido de algo rítmico tras mi espalda. El golpeteo se hace más fuerte rápidamente, Su majestad se voltea mientras todos los campesinos se alarman confundidos. El sonido me es familiar… cascos, ruedas. En definitiva muchos caballos cabalgan —alrededor del carruaje real— por el camino, sus poderosos cascos golpean la tierra retumbando contra ella.

— ¡Su Majestad! ¡Gisela!

Volteo cuando alguien grita mi nombre. El hombre del cabello plateado y ojos violetas se apresura en desmontar del caballo.

—…Rayos…

Al verlo solo pude decir "Rayos". No era cualquier hombre de caballo blanco… era el hombre.

— ¡Ese lenguaje, jovencita! — dice él. En el momento en que veo su rígido rostro me doy por vencida antes de excusarme —. Sabes que fue lo primero que vi cuando llegue a casa…

— Y-yo

— Nada, no estabas. Me quede esperando, pensé… tal vez ha salido con un amigo o a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, no volviste esa noche ni la siguiente — dijo, por su voz y expresión deduje que estaba muy molesto — ¡Pudiste haber dejado una nota o mandar una carta por lo menos!

— P-padre y-yo…

— ¡Gisela!

Alguien grita mi nombre por segunda vez. A espaldas de mi padre se acerca a pasos vertiginosos el Rey Draco, ha venido a salvarme…

— Ah, Lord von Christ, ¡por fortuna está aquí! Yo, he estado buscándole ansioso para disculparme por raptar a su hija, Gisela, durante una semana. Como podrá ver la necesitaba urgentemente, no podía confiar el nacimiento de mi hijo a cualquier persona.

Los soldados me saludan, muestran sus respetos hacia el príncipe y se alejan uno a uno. Cuando miro hacia el cielo ahí están esos modelos de esqueleto de alados, que vuelan hacia aquí. Echo una mirada fugaz hacia mi padre, que idolatra a Su Majestad, y sin controlar mi molestia, grito:

— ¡Ha traído consigo a los Kotsuhizoku, Lord Weller!

Su majestad, que hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba absorto en mi padre adoptivo, levanta su vista hacia el cielo.

— Son leales a nosotros. Además, creí que a Su Majestad le encantaría verlos.

— ¡Hajime! — vocifero Su Majestad. Su cuerpo irradio un extraño brillo. El mismo que centellan los niños mazokus, cuando se encuentran muy felices —. Traerles la mejor idea que han tenido ¿No crees, Gisela?

— Sí, Su Majestad. Pero ¿Quién es Hajime?

— ¡Oh!, ese es el nombre que les di a los Kotsuhizoku — dice el Rey Draco —. Porque son el inicio de la muerte.

No puedo ver más que la espalda y la cabellera rubia de Su Majestad, pero de alguna forma sé que sonrió por un momento.

Estábamos listos para partir hacia el Castillo y, Su Majestad, había insistido mucho en que viajara junto a él, en el carruaje real.

—…Gisela, no es tan simple de solicitar — dice Su Majestad, que se encuentra sentado frente a mí —. Como sabrás voy a necesitar una nodriza real para Wolfram…

Le mire de arriba a abajo sonriendo.

— ¡Quiere que le ayude encontrar la indicada!

— ¡Quisiera que tú seas la nodriza de Wolfram! ¿Aceptas…?

— ¡S-si!

—Tendrás que vivir en el castillo. Acompañarme en algunos viajes, para que cuides del niño mientras me ocupo en reuniones. Ahora, la desventaja es que, probablemente, podrían intentar secuestrarte — explica Su Majestad, colocando en su regazo al príncipe — y podrías dejar de decirme Su Majestad, solo llámame Draco, es más cómodo.

— ¡Le pediré a padre que me entrene! ¡En este momento mi máxima prioridad es llevar a Su Ma…! Quiero decir, llevarlos sanos al castillo, Draco.

Supongo que ahora soy oficialmente la nana del príncipe. Un gran honor, tambien un puesto demasiado complicado.


End file.
